Love The Way You Lie
by BeautifullyDepressed
Summary: A song fic of Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna...Sad one-shot! R&R!


**Okay, so here is another one-shot, hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This may containsome abusive scene!**

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
**_that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**  
**_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**  
**_that's alright because i love the way you lie_**  
**_i love the way you lie..._**

When I woke up one night, Chad was gone. I searched the apartment for him, but he was no where to be found. I peeked out the window to where he had parked his car when he got home from work that day. But the silver car was gone.

I found a note on the table. "Sonny," It read._I went out with Grady and Nico. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in the morning. I have a feeling it will end up getting too late when we're done, so I'm just going to stay at their place. See you in the morning love. _-Chad

I remember I had felt relieved. A part of me had feared he had left me. I never had understood what he saw in me. I was so boring and plain, and he was so… There weren't even words to describe how attractive he was. He had girls checking him out all the time, but yet he chose me. I was so lucky for that. Although, apparently he didn't choose just me…

_Flashback:_

_Chad had been going out much more then usual at nights. He acted differently at home. So I decided I was going to follow him and see where he was going._

_I got into my old car and followed his car. He ended up at a small brick apartment, which was much bigger then ours, and it was definitely no Grady and Nico's. I had been to their apartment plenty of times, considering they both dated my best friends, Chloe and Portlyn, and Nico was my big brother. I pulled along the sidewalk a block away from the apartment, and ran in his direction. I hid on one side of the building, peeking around the corner so I could see him. He walked up to the big glass door and pushed a button. Luckily, I was close enough to hear what the voice over the intercom was saying._

_"Hello? I girl's voice answered. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. I felt my heartbeat pick up quickly. What was he doing here?_

_"Tawni," Chad said into the intercom. "It's Chad."_

_"Oh, hi Chaddie!," she cried. I was surprised to see Chad hadn't gotten angry like he normally did when people called him Chad. "Come on in." I heard a buzz and he opened the door, looking around quickly before heading_

_End Flashback._

**_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight  
as long as the wrong feels right it's like i'm in flight  
high off of love drunk from my hate  
it's like i'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
and right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
and i love it, wait, where you goin'?  
i'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back_**

My heart broke into pieces that day. I wasn't stupid. It was easy to see he was cheating on me. And when I got home from work a few days later, I had done some searching around the apartment while he was still gone.

_Flashback:_

_I was digging through Chad's sock and underwear drawer when I found it. It was a picture of him and another girl kissing. She had strawberry blond hair, but I couldn't see her face, considering it was all over Chad's. I could tell it was Chad with her though. I had never seen anyone else with the blonde tousled hair Chad had, other then his mother, Emily, but it was definitely not Emily. I flipped the picture over and saw it said 'Chad and Tawni'_

_End Flashback._

**_we're runnin' right back, here we go again  
its so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
but when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_**

Chad was going out almost every other night now. I always wondered if Tawni knew I was his girlfriend. But, was she his girlfriend too? Or was she just the women he was having an affair on me with? Either way, it broke my heart. I had followed him more then once, checking if this 'Tawni' was the only one, or if there were any others. But there weren't. It was only Tawni. I heard the door open. I was lying in bed, waiting for Chad to get home. I was going to confront him. He had been doing this for the past three months, but I could never bring myself to do anything about it, no matter how badly it hurt me. I had even packed a bag in case it got to the point where I needed to leave.

"Oh," Chad said as he came into our bedroom. "Your up."

"Yeah. I'm up. Where were you?" I asked. My arms were crossed over my chest.

"I was out with the guys."

"Really." I said. It didn't sound like much of a question. I was irritated, yet amused that he was actually lying to my face this time.

"Really." he repeated, giving me his crooked smiled, which always made me melt and he knew that.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to shake my mind of his dazzling grin.

"Sonny, what's going on?" he asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Chad. Are you cheating on me?" I asked. I heard him take in a deep breath before answering.

"No," he said. I felt my jaw drop.

"Liar." I screeched. I just couldn't believe he was actually lying to me about this. "I saw you with her! With Tawni." I said her name as if she were trash. "I saw you go to her apartment and I saw the picture of you two kissing!"

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
**_that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**  
**_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**  
**_that's alright because i love the way you lie_**  
**_i love the way you lie_**

"You followed me?" he asked, his eyes wide. He knew he was caught.

"Well, yes. Only because you kept acting strange and you were always gone at night, and I was getting worried. So I followed you. And then I got curious, so I searched you drawers, only to find the picture of you and her kissing!" Chad stood in the middle of the bedroom, his emerald eyes huge, and frozen. He said nothing.

"I can't believe you'd do this Chad." I continued. "I get that I'm not the prettiest girl, I know that! I know I'm not good enough for you, but you still shouldn't have cheated. Why didn't you just leave me if I wasn't enough for you? Instead, you made me fall in love with you so much, you cheated on me, and now my heart is broken." I got out of the bed and grabbed the bag I packed. I was going to leave. I headed out the door and went downstairs to the sidewalk.

"Sonny," Chad called behind me. I stopped, deciding to hear what excuses he'd come up with. "I never meant to hurt you. I was going to end it with Tawni. I swear to you I will! Please, just don't leave. I am so sorry! You are truly the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"You'll end whatever is going on between you and her?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll do it right now if you'd like." he told me, pulling out his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans. I nodded. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey." he said into the phone. There was a pause while Tawni spoke. "I'm calling," Chad went on after she finished. "because I need to end it between us." I tried to listen and hear what she was saying to him, but I couldn't hear anything but mumbling from the other end. After a pause, Chad went on. "Because I love Sonny. And I can't do this anymore." I heard her yell something into the phone, but Chad cut her off. "Goodbye Tawni." He snapped his phone shut.

"Better?" he asked, giving me a smile.

**_you ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_**  
**_when your with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em_**  
**_got that warm fuzzy feeling_**  
**_yeah them chills used to get em_**

"Much. Thank you." I told him.

"Let's go back inside and go to bed." he suggested, picking up the bag I had packed, which I had set on the ground while he was on the phone.

I was an idiot. I couldn't believe I gave him another chance just like that. I should have made him work for my forgiveness, but as long as I knew him and Tawni were done, things could be okay.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because i love the way you lie  
i love the way you lie

A week later I heard him on the phone. He was talking quietly into it.

_**you ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe**_  
_**when your with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em**_  
_**got that warm fuzzy feeling**_  
_**yeah them chills used to get em**_  
_**now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em**_  
_**you swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em**_  
_**now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em**_  
_**you push pull each other's hair**_  
_**scratch, claw, hit em throw em down pin em**_  
_**so lost in the moments when you're in em**_  
_**it's the face that's the culprit, controls you both**_

"I'm sorry Tawni," he was whispering. "But she was practically giving me an ultimatum. I had to do that. Forgive me. I know you want to." I felt broken all over again. I thought things had finally been good between us, I thought he and Tawni were done, but everything he told me and Tawni was a lie. And now he was begging Tawni for forgiveness. "Alright," I heard him say. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Bye." I ran quietly back to the bedroom, where I was supposed to be sleeping. I heard him coming down the hallway towards the bedroom. I made it look like I was just waking up as he came in the room.

"Good morning beautiful." he smiled at me. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." I nodded. "So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could do something?" I asked. I didn't want him hanging out with Tawni.

"I can't tomorrow." he said, sitting down next to me.

"Why not?"

"I have to work."

"Tomorrow will be Sunday. You never work on Sundays." I reminded him.

"Well, boss wants me to go in and do something. He called just a few minutes ago. I said I would. I'm sorry." he said, frowning a little like he actually felt bad.

"Fine." I sighed. There was no point in arguing with him. He would find away to see Tawni again either way, but this time, I had a plan.

**The next day**

"Hey Chloe." I said into my phone. Chad was already gone. I had even figured out where they were going, since I looked at Chad's text, finding one from Tawni telling him where and when to meet.

"Hi Sonny!" she chirped. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Rose wanted to go out for lunch with me. I feel like I haven't seen you girls in such a long time."

"Yeah! We'd love to! When?"

"Now?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was already noon.

"Sure. Where should we meet you?"

"Pizza Luce." I told them. Pizza Luce had always been Chloe, Rose, and my hang out. Apparently, it was Tawni's to. And Chad was too stupid to remember how often the girls and I went there.

**_so they say it's best to go your seperate ways_**  
**_guess that they don't know ya_**  
**_cause today that was yesterday_**  
**_yesterday is over, it's a different day_**  
**_sound like broken records playin' over_**  
**_but you promised her next time you'll show restraint_**

I met Chloe and Portlyn at Pizza Luce. We sat at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. We were going over some major gossip when I heard Portlyn gasp. Chloe and I looked over at her to find her mouth hanging open and she was staring at something. I followed her gaze to see Chad and Tawni sitting in a booth right across the room from were laughing and smiling. Tawni would occasionally reach across the table and touch his arm.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Portlyn suggested, trying to me make me feel better.

"Oh, it is exactly what it looks like." I told her. She and Chloe shot me a confused glance. I had never told them about Tawni. "Awhile ago, I found out Chad was cheating on me. With her. Last week I finally decided to confront him about it. He called her, telling her he was ending it between them. I forgave him, or course. I believed him. But, yesterday, I overheard him on the phone with her. He was telling her how sorry he was about last week, and she clearly forgave him. I found out they were coming here, so I asked you guys to come with me so I could catch them." I explained.

"He's been cheating on you?" Chloe cried loudly.

"Shh Chloe!" I hissed at her.

"Sorry. But my brother has never been someone to cheat on anyone. It's hard for me to believe he would ever do that to you." Chloe said, shaking her head as if she was trying to figure out another possibility.

"I found a picture of them kissing. Is that enough?" I asked her.

"He is such a jerk!" Portlyn hissed. I heard a giggle, and apparently Chloe and Portlyn did too because all three of us turned our heads and saw Tawni and Chad leaning across the table and kissing. Chloe and Portlyn both turned to me wearing horrified expressions. Even I was shocked. I had never actually seen them kiss in person, and it broke my heart even more. I felt like I had been set on flames. And Chad was just letting me burn on, until eventually I would be nothing.

_**you don't get another chance**_  
_**life is no nintendo game, but you lied again**_  
_**now you get to watch her leave out the window**_  
_**guess that's why they call it window pane**_

"I'm going over there." Portlyn and Chloe said at them same time. They stood up, walking away before I could say anything. I sat at the small table alone, pulling my navy sweatshirt's hood over my head. I looked over at them just in time to see Rose and Chloe approach the table. Chad looked up at them, his eyes were huge. Tawni glared at them, probably for ruining her time with Chad. I saw Portlyn's mouth moving as she said something, and point at me, and Chad moved his gaze away from them and to me. I felt traitor tears poor down my face. Chad's expression was a mix of apologies and sadness. Tawni continued to glare.

"Chad Cooper," I heard Chloe yell. "I can not believe you are my brother right now! How dare you cheat on my best friend with her!" I could see Chad's mouth move, but unfortunately I couldn't hear a thing he said. Only Chloe was loud enough for me to hear her. I placed my head in my hands and cried.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
**that's alright because I like the way it hurts**  
**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**that's alright because i love the way you lie**  
**i love the way you lie**

"Don't 'but' me Chad!" I could hear Chloe shout. "I'm telling mom and dad! And I know they won't be happy with you at all! They love Sonny as much as me and Nicot do! I thought you loved Sonny too, but clearly I was wrong!" There was a pause, probably because Chad was talking. "Chad Dylan Cooper. If you loved her, you wouldn't be here with this girl! Kissing her! You are a liar and a cheater Chad!" Chloe yelled. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Portlyn looking down at me, an apologetic expression on her gorgeous model-like face.

"Sonny, I am so sorry." she told me. I stood up and hugged her. I could see Chad over her shoulder. He was still looking at me. I wiped the traitor tears off of my face.

"Can we just go?" I mumbled.

"Of course. Come one sweetie." she said, grabbing her purse quick, and Chloe's, and leading me out of the restaurant. I could hear Chloe yelling at Chad as we walked out the doors.

"Are you alright?" Portlyn asked me once we were outside.

"I don't know right now." I admitted. The doors of Pizza Luce opened again and out came Chloe. Chad was right behind her.

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" he asked me.

_**now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean**_  
_**and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**_  
_**but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me**_  
_**when it comes to love you're just as blinded**_

"Fine." I mumbled. He may have just broken my heart, again, but I still loved him too much. He led me a few feet away from where Rose and Chloe waited for me.

"Sonny, I am so sorry..." he started. "She called me begging me if we could-"

"Don't bother lying to me Chad." I told him, cutting him off. "I heard you on the phone yesterday morning with her. I'm done with you and your lies."

"Sonny, please! Give me on more chance! I promise it'll be just you for the rest of my life." he begged. "Please." I caught myself getting ready to say yes.

"No." I told him before the opposite words escaped my mouth.

"No?" he asked, shocked.

"Chad, I already gave you a second chance, which was more then you deserved. You lied to me more then once. It's over."

"Sonny! Please. I'm sor-"

"Goodbye Chad." I cute him off again. "Just know that even though you've broken my heart, I'll always love you." I walked away, leaving him shocked and open-jawed. I was finally free of all of his lies. And it felt good. Until I felt a hand grab my arm, jerking me back. I spun around, only to look into the angry eyes of Chad.

_**baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me**_  
_**maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**_  
_**maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**_

"Come one Sonny." he hissed, pulling me with him.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Portlyn and Chloe demanded from behind us, but Chad kept walking, ignoring them. He pulled me with him until we came up to his car, where he put me in the passenger seat, buckling me in before going to the driver's side and getting in.

"Chad-" I started angrily.

"Sonny, don't you dare leave me." he said, cutting me off.

"You don't own me Chad." I tried to keep myself from shouting at him. "I don't belong to you. I can leave when I want."

"I won't let you leave!" he yelled loudly, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. This had to be all a dream. All of it did. Chad would never do this to me. Not the Chad I had first met.

"God, Chad! I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." Before I could open the door and try to find Chloe and Portlyn, Chad was already speeding away. "Chad stop!" But he didn't.

When we got to our apartment, he got out of the car, coming to get me quickly, probably so that I wouldn't try running, although I'd be crazy to do that since I was such a klutz and he was so much faster then me anyways. He led me into our apartment, pulling my arm the entire way. And when we got inside our apartment, he pushed me down, hard, onto the couch. I looked up at him in shock. He had never used that kind of force before, it almost scared me. And then he smirked at me, causing me to instantly get mad. I threw myself off the couch and stood up, right in front of him.

"Chad, what's wrong with you?" I demanded loudly.

"Sonny, I won't let you leave." he said simply, shrugging. And before I realized I was doing it, I brought my hand up and slapped him, hard, across the face. There was a red mark on his cheek where my hand had hit his face. He looked at me in shock, a mix of surprise and anger dancing across his face. And then I was against a wall with both of his hands on each of my shoulders, making sure I wouldn't move. My head throbbed where it had rammed into the wall. I felt a slap across my cheek, only to realize Chad had slapped me back. I was recovering from my shock when the next thing I knew, Chad's fist was coming at me. I braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes, but I felt nothing. I only heard it. I reopened my eyes to see he hadn't hit me, but he had hit the wall right next to my head. His face was filled with shock and sadness, as if he couldn't believe he had almost hit me.

_**all i know is i love you too much to walk away though**_  
_**come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk**_  
_**don't you hear sincerity in my voice when i talk?**_

"Sonny, I-" he started, but stopped himself quickly. Not even he knew what to say. Chad had never reacted this way before. I shoved him away from me and stomped to our bedroom. After a minute, he was in there with me, apologizing instantly.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I snapped." he rambled on.

"That wasn't you back there Chad." I said quietly.

"I don't know who that was back there. I've never done that before. I would never do that. I don't know how I could possibly have done that, to you of all people!" he said, talking to himself more then me it seemed. He was looking at the ground while he said all of this. I waited patiently for him to look at me, which he did after a minute or two. "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I promise-no, I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. I won't talk to Tawni anymore, and I will never hit you. I love you more then I've ever loved anything. Believe me, love."

"Chad, you've already hurt me enough." I whispered.

_**next time i'm pissed I'll lay my fist at the drywall**_  
_**next time there won't be no next time**_  
_**i apologize even though i know its lies**_  
_**i'm tired of the games i just want her back**_

"I know. And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me. But I'm sorry. Words can't explain how sorry I am."

"This is your last chance Chad Cooper. If you hurt me one more time, it's over. For good. I can promise you that." I threatened. I was crazy for going back to him. Not only had he lied to me more then once now, but he slapped me, and almost punched me in the face. But I loved him. More then anything. I was in love with him, and no matter how much pain he would inflict on me, I would always love him.

**(The next day)**

Chad had made me breakfast. He was trying to make it up to me, I could tell. And he was doing good too. It had been less then twenty four hours, and he had already been winning me back, making me forget about what had all gone on.

I heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Hi. Is Chad there?" I recognized the voice.

"No. Who is this?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Oh. Um, it's Tawni. Is this Sonny?" she asked. I was right.

"Yes, it is." I answered coldly. She had a lot of nerve to call our home phone.

"Oh. Well, could you just tell Chad I called?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be sure to do that." I answered, hanging up the phone. That was it. I was leaving tonight.

**(Later that night)**

I decided I wasn't going to say anything to Chad. I would leave when he was asleep, leaving him a note that Tawni called. If I tried to leave when he was there, he would most likely try to stop me, or snap again.

Chad was already in bed, reading _Romeo and Juliet_, a shared favorite, while he waited for me to finish getting ready for bed. I had already packed a bag and wrote the note, only writing that Tawni had called and that it was over, so I just needed to wait for him to go to sleep.

_**i know i'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again**_  
_**i'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**_

I walked up to my side of the bed and laid down under the blankets. Chad put down the book and turned off the lamp on the table next to him. He turned to me, pulling me into him while we laid down.

"I love you Sonny." he whispered in my ear.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
_**that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_  
_**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_  
_**that's alright because i love the way you lie**_  
_**i love the way you lie**_

I waited for a few hours, until I finally heard him snoring. I squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed the bag I had packed out from under my bed. I grabbed the note out from under my pillowed. I set the bag by the door and turned back to Chad, holding the note still. I kissed his forehead softly, and placed the note where I usually slept, before exiting our room with my bag in hand. And that was all it took for me to be able to leave.

Before walking through the door, I whispered the last few words, "Remember Chad, I'll always loe the way you lie..." Then I was gone, starting my life, without my true love,

Chad Dylan Cooper.

...

**Before I get yelled at, I was in a depresses mood, and this song doesn't have a 'happy ending'...**

**Review would be nice!**


End file.
